Wherever You Will Go
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: Teyla is infected by a gould. Sheyla. Sequel to Meant to Be. Should read that one first. Changed the title.
1. Stubborness Pt 1

A/N- Here's the sequel to Meant to Be. Thanks to the following reviewers for reviewing the last chapter of that story.

Kerri- I'll try to make this one a little better. Thanks!

Gaia- Hope you like the sequel just as much!

Cpt. Ritter- Thank you! It wasn't the ending I wanted but I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer- You can't sue me cuzthethis is in my profile even if it's not in my fanfics. I don't own 'em so don't sue me. If you want the longer, more humorous version, then look in my profile.

**Always There For You**

**ch. 1 Stubborness Pt. 1**

Terras sat on the couch that had once belonged to Dr. Heightmeyer. She sat there remembering what she had done. Of course, it hadn't really been her. Amar, the Wraith, had taken control of her body and killed the psychiatrist. But Terras still felt as guilty as if she had been in control.

Terras was reflecting on the memory when a knock sounded at her door. She jumped and rushed over to open it. Teyla stood in the doorway.

"Teyla. Come in." Terras stepped aside to let her friend in.

"Thank you. I just wanted to see how you were doing withyour new job." Terras gestured for Teyla to sit down. Once they were both seated, Terras answered.

"It is difficult. I admire Dr. Heightmeyer for staying so... sane all these years."

"Yes. She was amazing. But I'm sure you're doing just fine." Teyla and Terras sat in a comfortable silence for a minute.

Rodney burst into the room, disturbing the quiet, and thust a laptop into Terras' arms.

"Don't tell anyone you've got this, don't tell anyone who you got this from, and don't give this to anyone. Keep it here for awhile till I come back to get it." Rodney rushed back out of the room.

Teyla and Terras stared after himin shock until another person burst into the room.

"Teyla, Terras, have you seen Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Hey is that my laptop?" She asked, pointing to the offending object still in Terras' hands.

"No." Teyla anwered and quickly thought of a lie to save Rodney. "This is Dr. Zelinka's. He was in here a couple of minutes ago and left it."

"Oh. Well if you see Rodney, let me know." Elizabeth sulked out of the room.

"Why would Dr. McKay steal Dr. Weir's computer?" Terras asked Teyla.

"They do that occationally. Play-stealing each other's things. At least that's what Colonel Sheppard says." Teyla eyed the laptop. "Let me see that." Terras handed it over and Teyla opened it up.

"What is 'solitaire'?" Terras asked, looking over Teyla's shoulder.

"I'm not sure but it sounds a lot like solitary so I don't really want to know." They looked through all of the programs and found nothing interesting. Teyla was about to close it when a little icon at the bottom of the screen caught her eye. She opened up Windows Media Player and looked through the options.

"Look there's music." Teyla clicked on it and instantly the room filled with Jamie O'Neal's voice. The two listened to that for awhile and then it switched to Lonestar. After that finished, Evanescence came on and Teyla gasped at the song.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do..._

Every night Teyla would lie awake and try not to dream of John but always ended up dreaming of him anyway.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Teyla would give up her life to be with John and had to know that he was there in her life to go on living.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

When John was with Chaya, Teyla mourned the loss of what could have been with John. When John was infected with the enzyme and kissed her, she knew he cared about her more than what was allowed. And then he apologized for it and asked Teyla to forget about it.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things are just like you are taking over_

The Wraith took control of her just like John was taking over her life.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

It amazed Teyla how much this song reminded her of her life.

"What's wrong?" Terras asked, noticing Teyla's shocked expression.

"What? Oh nothing. I'm fine." Terras smirked.

"Kind of reminds you of John doesn't it?" Teyla looked away sheepishly, secretly praying that Terras would let the subject drop. She had no such luck.

"Teyla you really should tell him. You never know. He may like you as much as you like him." Terras hinted.

"Yes. But he may not like me that way at all. That is most likely. I'm sorry Terras but I don't want to ruin our friendship over this."

"But Teyla, this _will_ ruin your friendship. Say he does like you that way but you don't tell him. What will happen to you two if he falls in love with... say Dr. Weir? It'll be just like me and Ronon. You'll get farther and farther apart until you never speak to each other again."

"Terras, that was different with you and Ronon-"

"Is it?" Terras cut her off. "Think about it Teyla. It's no different. Please take my advice and tell him. It will do you both a lot of good." Teyla was saved from more of the lecture by Rodney knocking on the door and poking his head in.

"Elizabeth isn't here, is she?" He whispered.

"No." Teyla said. Rodney jumped the rest of the way in and quicly closed the door.

"Good. I'll take the laptop back now." Teyla exited out of the Media player and tossed the evil laptop that started all this into his arms and stalked out of the room. One of her many faults was stubborness and Teyla was not about to admit that Terras was right.

A/N- Okay I've decided not to threaten my reviewers this time. But I'm not above begging! Pppppppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssdddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Please! If I have some encouragement I'll get over my procrastination and type faster!


	2. Stubborness Pt 2

A/N- Much love to my following reviewers!

Lennexa- Yay! Love the encouragement! Hope you like his one as much!

camy- Yes, there should be a lot more Sheyla stories out there. pokes Shweir writers with pitch fork

Cpt. Ritter- Well this one will mostly be in John's perspective and the story would be kinda hard to write in Teyla's perspective because she's a gould but I'll do my best. The next chapter will be in Teyla's perspective though, I promise. I'll have to try black mailing. UnfortunatelyI would write the storyanyways because I love to write so it wouldn't be very effective. But thanks! (You gave me three paragraphs and I gave you four lines.)

Only Memories- It'll all work out in the end. Thank you!

OMGirl- Thank you so much! I think this one is better than Meant To Be.

**ch. 2 Stubborness Pt. 2**

"John, you can't keep turning in your mission reports late!" Elizabeth scolded John. They were sitting in her office with Elizabeth looking more than a little mad, and John coweing away from the monstrous sight in front of him. _'Note to self,'_ He thought. _'Don't make Elizabeth angry.'_ "It's not like it was before we were able to contact Earth." She continued her rant. "Before then it didn't matter that your reports were a little late because we didn't have to send them to Earth. Now you really must start taking on more responsibility..."

John tuned the rest of her words out. He knew where this lecture was going and he knew that when Elizabeth was finished, he would say how sorry he was and how he would try harder to get his reports on time. His thoughts drifted away from Elizabeth and landed on Teyla.

_'No! Bad John! Can't think of Teyla! Can't think of her _that_ way. It's against the regs. Think of something else. Think of... Ford. Think of your poor friend who might be dead right now.'_ His thoughts of Ford proved futile because they only made him think of the Wraith which made him think of the Wraith-bugs which made him think of when he almost turned into one which made him think of when he kissed Teyla.

"John!" Elizabeth yelled, pulling him out of his reverie. John's head snapped around to see Elizabeth looking half concerned, half murderous.

"What?" Elizabeth slumped back into her chair.

"Did you even hear a word of what I just said?"

"Of course I did. You want me to be more responsible and get my reports in on time. That about cover it?" Elizabeth looked peturbed but accepted his answer.

"Fine." Elizabeth noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She peered at him, concerned. "John, have you been sleeping okay lately?" John looked away from her gaze.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Does she keep you from getting to sleep?" John whipped his head around to glare at Elizabeth.

"Who?" He said a little too harshly.

"You know who I mean." John's look softened but he wouldn't reveal anything.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"John don't play dumb. I know you haven't been getting a lot of sleep because you can't stop thinking about her. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Then you could get a good night's sleep. You'll be no good to your team if you fall asleep in the middle of a fight with the Wraith." John glared harder at her.

"You know as well as I do that Teyla is under my command and the regs prevent us from having a relationship. You're right though. I _do_ need more sleep. But if it gets too bad, I can just ask Carson for sleeping pills." _'Elizabeth you don't know how much I want to tell her but I know she doesn't feel the same way. She wanted to forget that I had kissed her while I'd been turned into that Wraith-bug. She's my best friend and I can't ruin the friendship we have because I couldn't get any sleep.'_ John added to himself.

Elizabeth didn't buy it. "You're being stubborn. Since when have you cared about the rules? You disobeyed a direct order to save your friends back in Afganistan. John you are one of the most unselfish person I have ever met. You're willing to be court marsheled for your friends. You're willing to _die_ for your friends. You are willing to do anything if it will benefit someone else. Why don't you take something for yourself for once?"

John looked at her with sad eyes. "Because that would be selfish to take Teyla when she doesn't like me that way. I could never do that to Teyla. Put her in a situation like that. I'm sorry if I seem stubborn, but I can't risk putting my personal feelings before hers. I have to know she likes me the same way before I do anything about it."

John got up and left the office without waiting to be dismissed. His only problem was that he knew Elizabeth was right. But technically he already told Teyla. When he kissed her. And she acted like nothing had happened. So that technically meant she didn't like him. That way. This gripped at his heart and he felt pain shoot through every vein in his body. The thought that he would never be able to love Teyla and have his feelings reciprocated hurt like a thousand knives going through his body. He would never be able to kiss her or tell her a thousand times a day that he loved her with his whole heart.

"Colonel?" He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that his feet had taken him to the gym where the ghost that haunted his thoughts stood with training sticks in her hands.

"Teyla. I was just uh... coming for our lesson." It was then he noticed someone else in the room. Colonel Caldwell stood not five feet from where he stood in the doorway.

"Our lesson is not scheduled until this afternoon." John looked from Teyla to Colonel Caldwell and noticed anger and sadness in Teyla's eyes and just pure anger in Caldwell's

"Right." John again looked between the two. "I'm sorry but am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Colonel." Caldwell said. "I was just leaving." Caldwell sent a glare at Teyla and then stormed out. As soon as she was sure Caldwell could not hear her, she threw her sticks onto the mat with such force that John had to get out of the way to keep from getting hit when they bounced back up. Teyla let out a frusterated scream and snatched her bag up, fishing for her water bottle.

John stared in amazement as Teyla angrily drained half of her water in one gulp. Was this the same Teyla who was so incredibly patient? The same Teyla who had trained with John to no avail and still never got frusterated with his lack of practicing? Whatever Caldwell had done, it had been _big_.

"Teyla?" John cautiously aproached her, afraid she might vent her anger out on him.

"What?" She snapped. She looked at his confused face and her look quickly softened. "I'm sorry."

"What happened? Did he do anything to you?" John's protectiveness got ahold of him and he wanted nothing more than to snap Caldwell's neck for whatever he did to 'his' Teyla.

"He insulted me and questioned my 'self-control'." Teyla finger quoted self control just like John had taught her to emphisize her point.

"What did he say?" John's anger subsided a little knowing that Caldwell hadn't done anything too terrible. What he had imagined was much worse than just insults. But none the less, John would rejoice when the Dedalus left for Earth, taking Caldwell away for over a month.

Teyla hesistated. She hesitated for too long. John had a sinking suspicion this was about Teyla being part Wraith. "He believed my... personal feelings would get in the way or my work." Teyla said, refusing to look at him. Instead she pretended to search through her bag for something.

"Personal feelings?" Boy was he wrong about this being about the Wraith. Teyla didn't answer. John got her message. She didn't want to talk about it so he didn't press her for details.

"Don't worry about Caldwell. He's leaving in a couple of days and won't be back for like six weeks. Just grin and bear with it until then. Then you can do what you want." John smiled. "With in reason." He added.

Teyla looked him in the eye for the first time that day. "Thank you, Colonel. I will as you say, 'grin and bear with it'." John had to use all of his military training not to shiver under the electrifying smile she gave him.

"Yes. Well I imagine you're hungry after that little tirade. Would you like to get some lunch?"

"I would like that. Let me change frst?" John nodded.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall in... half an hour?" It came out as more of a question.

"Very well. I will see you then."

On a Planet Not Far From Atlantis

"None of these women are fit to be the host of our queen, Neith." The first prime, Hotep, announced to the army of jaffa who stood before him. "Could you not find one woman who is beautiful enough to be graced by Neith? Her carrier grows weak. Before long, she will need to take a host. I do not want to give an apalling host for her to live in. She is our creator. She created the universe. You should be ashamd of yourself forfailing our goddess." Hotep turned to the guard jaffa. "Take me to the villager you have captured."

The two jaffa walked through the corridors of the gould mothership to three levels below them. They came to a holding cell where a poor merchant sat in the corner.

"Come." Hotep ordered. He opened the cell door and the man followed him. They arrived in a commisary of sort. "Sit." The man sat at the table in the center of the room without any questions. "You must be hungry."

"Not- not r- r- really." The merchant stuttered. Hotep sat down next to him.

"What is your name?"

"Tomen."

"Do you not have any beautiful women on your planet?" Tomen shuddered.

"No. We are all poor merchants. Our women are midwives to each other. They have no need to make themselves look beautiful." Hotep waved to the guard at the door.

"Then we have no use for you. Your race is very stubborn. Take him back to the cell." The guard moved to grab Tomen but he held up his hands and jumped away from him.

"Wait! There were visitors who came two days ago. They said they would return. Perhaps you will find a beautiful woman with them." Hotep smiled.

"We may have use for you yet." He turned to the guard. "Take him to the royal guest room. He will remain there until we are ready to leave. Then he may return to his village."

"Thank you." Tomen called before being ushered from the room. Hotep walked to the bridge and to a jaffa that stood at the head consol.

"Cloak the ship and call all jaffa back to it. We are going to have visitors. We don't want to alert them."

A/N- I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter so it might take a little longer to update. If you have any ideas that I could use, please, feel free to tell me. I just need to work out the third chapter and the rest will be easy.


	3. Last Chance

A/n- 3rd chapter! My personal favorite! Well, for now.

Only Memories- Yes they are stubborn. Glad you liked it!

Lennexa- She does have a hard life. Thanks for the compliments!

OMGirl- I'm glad my story is so addictive!

Cpt. Ritter- I'm sorry! I won't borrow too much. I think I borrowed hardly anything. So you don't have to worry.

**ch. 3 Last Chance**

SGA-1 stood in the gate room waiting to go to the planet designated M5X-226, also known as Manderlina. Above them, Terras stood by the control panel trying to get Teyla's attention. Teyla knew this but refused to look.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ronon. "Terras is trying to say something to you." Teyla finally looked up to see Terras holding up a sign that said, 'This mission, please?' Teyla's face went red and she turned away, hoping her other team mates wouldn't notice the sign. She had no such luck.

"Do what this mission?" McKay just couldn't keep his mouth shut. John heard him and turned to look. Teyla made a mental note to shout 'Wraith' on a future mission and watch the scientist scramble behind a tree, dropping his equiptment in the process.

"Teyla!" Terras' voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. Teyla reluctantly turned to see her holding another sign that said, 'It could be your last chance.' Teyla glared murderously at the grinning psychiatrist. Forget watching McKay break his equiptment, when she got back, Teyla would send some of the most whiniest scientists to Terras. That included McKay and Kavanaugh.

John smirked at Teyla's murderous expression. "Do I even want to know what you and Terras are up to?" Teyla turned and glared at him.

"I doubt it." John smirked again and turned around, waiting for the gate to dial up.

o

The lush green forrest before them seemed to stretched on for miles. There was a path that led to the right of the gate. The team followed it and eventually came to a small village. It was eerily quiet as no one seemed to be around. A man, looking like he was in his early fourties, walked a few hundred feet in front of them.

"HEY!" John called. The man heard him call and waited for the four strangers to catch up.

"Hello. I am Tomen." Tomen greeted them with a smile. He examined each member closely. His eyes rested on Teyla and she blushed at Tomen's attention.

"I'm Lt. Col. Sheppard. This is Dr. McKay, Teyla Emmagen, and Ronon Dex." John looked around at the deserted village. "Where is everyone?"

"They are hunting." Tomen repeated the lines Hotep had given him on the mother ship. "One of us must remain to take care of the animals and greet people from other worlds." Tomen secretly pressed a button on the device Hotep had given him and almost immediately, fifty jaffa surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Ronon demanded.

"They're jaffa." McKay answered.

"Drop you weapons and come with us." One of them said. Reluctantly, seeing as there was no way they would be able to win a fight, the team put all of their weapons on the ground. One of the jaffa searched them for any hidden weapons. Finding none, he ordered them to take off their vests and jackets. Then another jaffa behind them prodded them with his staff weapon to start walking. Tomen happily handed over the device he had and skipped away.

"What are they doing in the Pegasus galaxy?" John whispered. He peered at the black symbol on their foreheads. Two arrows crossed behind a shield with two tiny beetles on it.

"What are jaffa?" Teyla asked. She noticed their strange weapons and wondered how they worked.

"They're human's with no immune system. They have gould symbiotes instead to heal them and keep them alive. Without their symbiotes, they would die. They serve a gould. The gould are parasites who essentially take humans as hosts and pretend to be an egyptian god, forcing people to worship them." McKay considered going into a lengthier explanation about how there are a lot of goulds in the Milky Way and how Sg-1 had destroyed many of them but decided to save that for a time when they weren't being taken to a cell where they would be tortured for information and ultimately all become hosts.

"I still don't understand why they're in the Pegasus galaxy." John said agitatedly. McKay was about to answer him when one of the jaffas' staff weapon shoved John to the ground. Teyla knelt down and helped him up.

"What was that for?" Ronon shouted.

"Be silent humans." The jaffa simply ordered. John, Ronon, McKay and Teyla all fell into a worried silence and walked the rest of the way without so much as a cough.

The lead jaffa held up his hand which brought everyone to an abrupt stop. The jaffa pressed a button on the device Tomen had given him and a mothership appeared in front of the troupe.

The team was again shoved foreward as the jaffa entered the ship. Teyla and Ronon were confused about why they were being taken hostage but said nothing on their way to a small cell with gold walls.

The army of jaffa locked the door and left them alone. For the first time since they were captured, Ronon dared to speak.

"What is going on?" John busied himself in trying to open the door and Teyla had no idea, so McKay was left to answer his question.

"I honestly don't know. Though I'm pretty sure those jaffa are going to come back in a little while and bring us to their 'god' for questioning. Or they're going to make us hosts." The three others exchanged a worried glance. "But we should stay positive and hope it's only questioning, right?" Rodney added hurriedly.

"Why are they in the Pegasus galaxy?" John asked for the third time when his attempts at opening the door failed.

"Well I'm sorry Colonel but I wouldn't have the dangedest idea. Why don't you ask him?" McKay pointed above John's shoulder and eveyone turned to see a six foot three jaffa standing there with a gold symbol on his forehead and a smirk on his face.

"My name is Hotep. To answer your question, we captured a Tau'ri and he told us about Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. He had the coordinates in his mind and we were able to extract them. On the way here though, our beloved goddess, Neith, was killed. We managed to save the gould although the host died. We wanted to find a new host for our queen before we took Atlantis. And I think we found her." Hotep looked straight at Teyla as he said this.

"There's no way." John could've killed Hotep for even thinking about doing that to Teyla. "You'd have to go through the three of us before you got to Teyla." Hotep only shrugged.

"If that's how it's going to be." He looked behind him. Four jaffa came around the corner and opened the cell door. "You will come with us." Hotep had meant them all to come but the three men assumed he had meant only Teyla. They stood in front of her, ready to fight. Hotep grinned maliciously. "All of you will come. Does this satisfy you?" They didn't answer but allowed themselves to be escorted from the cell by the four jaffa.

The team walked single file with one jaffa each in front and back of them and on both sides. John walked in front and after a couple of minutes, he looked back and signaled to his teamates. This went unnoticed by the jaffa and they walked on a little bit more. Then John, Teyla,and Ronon attacked the jaffa. Ronon grabbed the two jaffa on the sides and bashed their heads together, knocking them unconscience. Teyla, who walked in the back, elbowed the jaffa behind her in the stomach and he keeled over, allowing her to snatch up his staff weapon. Since she didn't know what to do with it, she just whacked him over the head with it. John had shoved the lead jaffa so hard that he fell into Hotep and John was able to smash their heads onto the floor. Hotep, however, remained conscience while the other fell limp. Rodney just stood there cowardly while all this was going on.

"You will pay for this." Hotep snarled. Teyla tossed the jaffa's staff weapon to John, who, fortunately, knew how to use it.

"Let's get out of here." John ordered. Pointing his weapon at Hotep, John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney backed down the corridor, making a run for it once they rounded the corner. Hotep stood and the two jaffa that Ronon had taken out regained conscienceness.

"If no one else, make sure you get the woman. She is Neith's new host." They obediently picked up their staff weapons and went the opposite way SGA-1 had gone, knowing a short cut.

The Atlantis team ran furiously trying to find an exit. Teyla, who ran next to Ronon in the lead, tripped. John who ran in the back, helped her up and continued running with Teyla right behind him. At the third intersection they came to, the two jaffa ran across the hall and grabbed Teyla. She was prevented from screaming and since she was behind the others, no one noticed her disappearance. The rest of her team ran ahead, oblivious to her absence. Her last thought before she was knocked unconscience was, _Terras was right._

John, Rodney, and Ronon finally found a way out and ducked into the forrest surrounding the ship.

"You guys keep going! I'll make sure no one's following!" John veered to the left and the other two kept running. John stayed there for several minutes and, seeing that no one was coming after them, followed the path Ronon and McKay had taken and caught up with them. John looked around but didn't see Teyla anywhere.

"Where's Teyla?" John asked frantically. Ronon and McKay shared a confused glance.

"We thought she was with you!" McKay exclaimed. Behind them, the sound of the mothership powering up caused them all to turn and see it flying out of the atmosphere. Their only hope of getting Teyla back entered hyperspace a second later.

"We have to go after them." Ronon declared.

"We can't." John said harshly.

"But Sheppard we _have_ to."

"You don't understand. We _can't_. They could be anywhere by now. They entered hyperspace. There's no way to know where they went. We _can't_ go after them."

"But-"

"LISTEN TO ME RONON!" John yelled. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LEAVE HER ON THAT SHIP IF WE COULD FIND IT? THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO! THE BEST THING THAT WE _CAN_ DO IS GO BACK TO ATLANTIS AND BRIEF WEIR! THEN WE CAN FIND A WAY TO GET TEYLA BACK!" Ronon said no more and simply followed John as he stormed out of the forrest and back onto the path where they picked up their stuff that the jaffa had fortunately left.

o

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole." The technician at the control panel announced. In seconds, Elizabeth was by his side.

"Do we have an identification code?" The tech. looked and nodded.

"It's SGA-1, ma'am."

"They just went through an hour ago. Lower the shield." Elizabeth met the remaining three members of SGA-1 in the gate room. The three men carried their jackets, vests and weapons in their hands. John carried an extra one, Teyla's.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked when the gate shut down and Teyla didn't come through.

"Apparently there are gould in this galaxy and they have Teyla. They're going to make her a host and when they do, they're coming for Atlantis." John summed it up quickly. "We need to find the mothership and go after it."

"But you said-" Ronon started.

"The long range sensors can detect Wraith ships so they must be able to detect gould ones too." John more to Elizabeth than to Ronon. "We need to check if it's heading to Atlantis." He turned to leave.

"John-" Elizabeth protested. John whipped around to glare at her.

"Elizabeth, there is a gould ship coming to take Atlantis and the one heading the attack will be Teyla. I'm sorry if I seem a little agitated right now, BUT AS WE SPEAK, THE WOMAN I LOVE IS BECOMING A GOULD!" John stomped out of sight, but not before the room became silent and all eyes focused on him.

A/N-Hoped you liked now REVIEW!


	4. Neith's New Host

OMGirl- I'm so glad you liked!

camy- Thank you! And you can stop begging. lol

Cpt. Ritter- Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake. I know I should know it after having watched Stargate for eight years but I never seem to remember. And don't worry, threats motivate me. lol

Only Memories- Thank you for pointing out goa'uld. (There! I finally spelled it correctly thanks to all of you who so graciously pointed it out!) And thanks for reviewing!

**ch. 4 Neith's New Host**

John stepped out of the infirmary after his post mission exam. He still carried Teyla's gear with him. On his way to Elizabeth's office, he stopped at the armory and reluctantly placed it inside. Then he continued his trek to Elizabeth's meeting.

He entered to see Elizabeth talking quietly to Ronon. When they saw him, the two abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

"What's going on?" John said.

"John," Elizabeth started. "Ronon has been trying to convince me to send a rescue team for Teyla. We found the ship heading towards Atlantis. Although I don't really see the point in you going since Teyla was captured by the goa'uld and will undoubtedly become one, I am willing to let you and a small team go, but only if they are willing. If there's anyone who doesn't want to go, please don't force them. And you must come up with a way to get on the ship. Those are my conditions." John opened his mouth then closed it again. He repeated this three times before he managed to speak.

"You've found the ship?" Elizabeth nodded. "And we can go?" Again, Elizabeth nodded. "And I can take a small team and the only conditions are not to force them and find a way onto the ship?" Elizabeth nodded once more. John hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Elizabeth! You don't know how much this means to me." John let go and Elizabeth allowed a small, solemn smile.

"There's one more thing. If- no, _when_- you find Teyla, you have to tell her how you feel."

"I will." He honestly promised. Then he turned to Ronon. "Ronon, I'm going to assume you're going?"

"I am."

"Great. Let's go recruit some people." They were almost out the door when Elizabeth called.

"Remember, John. Don't force anyone. You too Ronon!" John uncerimoniously waved at her from behind the glass wall of her office.

o

Rodney was doing an experiment in his lab when John and Ronon burst in, startling him so that the device he was holding was knocked to the floor.

"McKay!" John exclaimed once Rodney had given him his famous 'what did you do that for' glare. "We're going after Teyla. And we want you to come with us." McKay looked skeptical.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean-"

"Rodney!" John cut off what was undoubtedly going to be a long and pointless argument about the safety of kidnapping a soon-to-be goa'uld. "You're under my command. So that technically means that I could order you to come with us. But Elizabeth doesn't want anyone to be forced to go. So I am going to ask you a simple question and all you have to do is say yes or no. Now, are you going with us to rescue Teyla?" Rodney thought about this for a minute and then sighed.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Good. Now will you come with us to find some other people to help?" He nodded and they left the lab after Rodney picked up the shattered device.

o

The three remaining members of SGA-1 stood in the briefing room. They had managed to get a total of four people to help with the rescue mission. That included Major Lorne, Lieutenent Cadman, Dr. Beckett, and surprisingly, Sergeant Bates.

"Okay. You all know why you're here." John began. "Our objective is to rescue Teyla from the goa'uld. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have one." A voice at the door said. Fourteen eyes landed on the woman leaning casually against the door frame.

"Terras?" Ronon stood up. "What are you doing here?" Terras stood straight up and walked over to an empty chair.

"My question is, why wasn't I invited to come?" She said, ignoring Ronon's question. John glanced at Ronon who glared at Terras.

"You're not coming." Ronon declared.

"Teyla is my friend too Ronon. I'm coming." She retorted.

"No you're not."

"Ronon," John said. "We could use her. I mean, we can use all the help we can get. And she knows how to defend herself so I think we should let her come." Now Ronon was glaring at John.

"She's not coming."

"Yes I am Ronon." Terras forced the words from her mouth in resentment. "Like it or not, I'm _not_ going to let you leave without me. So you better get used to it." Ronon whipped his head around to glare at her again.

"No. I won't let you go." Terras returned his glare. They glared at each other for three whole minutes before Terras spoke.

"Then if I'm not going, then neither are you."

"What!" John protested. "Terras we need him."

"If you won't let me go, then you better learn to get along without him."

"Ronon, let her come. Please." John begged. Ronon just glared some more at Terras. But after a while, he broke down and gave in.

"Okay. She can can come." Terras smiled and took her seat. Ronon bitterly sat back down and John began again.

"Does anyone else have any questions." No one raised their hand so he continued. "Does anyone have any suggestions on how to get on the ship?" Cadman raise her hand.

"I think you should have someone with the gene fly the jumper to the ship and into the glider bay. Then the rest of us can go in and the jumper can fly to a safe distance while we rescue Teyla. It can come back when we give the signal."

"Good idea. But who should we get to fly the jumper? Only three of us have the gene here."

"We could get anyone who can fly it. They won't have to come. Just fly us there and back." John nodded his approval.

"Good. Now who are we going to get to fly the jumper?"

"I hear Lieutenant Miller is quite the pilot." Colonel Caldwell said from the door. John rolled his eyes at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with Colonel?" He said icily. Caldwell eyes hazed over in anger before he spoke. No one in the room moved. They all seemed frozen in time.

"Yes. I need to speak to you. Outside. Now." John dutifully folowed the Colonel out the door and into the nearest lab.

"With all due respect, Colonel, is this going to take long? Cuz I got a resue mission to go on."

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Caldwell folded his arms across his chest as if he were a father about to scold his son about his misbehavior. "I don't think you're thinking clearly about this mission. I heard your little outburst in the gate room. And the fact that you're willing to risk the lives of those people to save someone who in my opinion, is not worth saving, that sure shows a lot about the kind of person you are." John didn't respond for several long minutes. And when he finally did, his voice was coated with something that was colder than ice.

"The fact that you think she's not worth saving sure shows a lot about the kind of person _you_ are. The value of a life is priceless. No matter what my reasons are for going, Teyla's life is priceless. To a lot of people. Not just me. And those people in there were given the _option_ to come. I didn't force them. They _chose_ to come with me to rescue Teyla. _They_ are willing to risk _their_ lives to save her."

"She's a liability-"

"NO!" John shouted. "She has proved herself many times. Yet you continue to believe that she is going to turn us in to the Wraith. Why? Because she's an Athosian? An alien? Because you don't like her. That's not fair Colonel. And you know it. She's a good person. And whether you like it or not, we _are_ going after Teyla." John turned around and stalked out of the lab, fists clenched, leving a livid Colonel Caldwell behind.

John's footsteps echoed loudly in the silent briefing room where everyone still remained frozen in their seats.

"Does anyone else have any question?" The seething Lt. Colonel snapped. All heads shook 'no'. "Good. Lorne, go get Miller. Tell him he's flying the jumper." He ordered. The major obediantly stood up. John added as an afterthought, "If he wants to." Major Lorne nodded and disappeared to find the unlucky Lieutenant.

o

Teyla woke up in an extravagant bed of silken sheets and the softest feather pillows she could ever imagine. As she sat up, she became aware of her surroundings. She slept in a four post, mahogany bed that was surrounded by a thin, gold, silken curtain. Teyla moved the curtain back and was met by a golden room with mahogany furniture. To her left, a make-up table with a mirror and hair accessories on it stood against the wall with a stool in front of it. A bureau was set up against the wall opposite Teyla and two nightstands sat on either side of her bed.

Teyla pushed back the sheets and stepped onto the cold, metal floor with bare feet and looked around. The artificial lighting above her gave off an almost unreal glare, as if the sun really were inside the room. Teyla had walked over to the bureau to admire the small statues that rested on it, when a petite young woman with mousse-colored hair wearing a white satin dress underneath a blue chiffon coat with sequins along the sleeves and collar stepped in. On her feet she wore simple blue sandals.

The woman turned to look at Teyla and got down on her knees in a bow. She stayed like that until Teyla bent down and pulled her to her feet.

"May I help you?" She asked the woman kindly. At first the woman didn't know what to say to this unusual act of kindness. Then she composed herself and delivered her message.

"Hotep wishes you to dress and come down to dinner." Teyla looked down at he clothes and for the first time, noticed the dirt smudges and rips in her uniform. She was skeptical about going down but did not know what else she could do.

"What should I wear?" She asked, suddenly becoming self conscience of her ruined attire compared to this woman's elegant clothing.

"Perhaps the dress Meret gave to you last season?" The woman suggested.

"And which is that?" The woman looked shocked at this question.

"Do you not remember, Neith?" Now it was Teyla's turn to look shocked.

"I am not Neith. My name is Teyla. What is yours?"

"Kojhah. I am your- Neith's- personal servant." Teyla smiled warmly at her.

"Kojhah, will you please help me get ready for dinner tonight?" Kojhah nodded and opened one of the bureau drawers. She pulled out a strapless, mint green dress that laced in the back and had an elaborate design of brown and blue lines intertwining at the bottom. It looked a little small but Teyla thought it might just fit her.

"You should wash before going down." Teyla nodded in acknowledgement.

"How much time do I have to get ready?"

"Two hours." Teyla's eyebrows went up.

"I do not believe I will need that long."

"We must do your hair as well." Kojhah explained.

"And that will take almost two hours?"

"Yes." She replied as if that were the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

Kojhah led Teyla to a room with a basin of hot water in the middle. Teyla sank into the water and washed away all the dirt and grime of the day's adventure. There were an assortment of bath oils and salts along the rim and she smelled each one of them, relishing in their sent. It had been awhile since Teyla had had a hot bath. Atlantis had only showers. And she leisured in this luxury for almost half an hour.

When she was finally done her hot bath, Teyla wrapped herself in an extremely fuzzy towel that Kojhah had supplied for her. Teyla slipped on the dress and it felt like a cloud instead of silk sliding over her skin. Kojhah laced it up and sat her down in the stool in front of the make-up table.

It did indeed take two full hours to do Teyla's hair. After drying it and curling it and powdering it, Kojhah wrapped it in a bun and pinned blue hyacinths in it. She then began working on Teyla's make-up. She must have put an inch of powder, eyeshadow, blush and lip gloss on Teyla's face because it took her another half an hour to finish. Kojhah finished her artwork by painting two black lines just above Teyla's upper eyelashes and extended them out a quarter of an inch from the end of her eye.

When Kojhah had finally finished, Teyla looked at herself in the mirror. She was a real beauty. Kojhah disappeared for a few seconds and returned with brown sandals. Teyla slipped them on her feet and stood up.

"I am over an hour late, I should go."

"Do not worry. Hotep is not expecting you for at _least _another fifteen minutes. Neith is always late." Kojhah pulled a silver necklace out of her coat pocket.

"I would rather leave now though. What is that?" Kojhah held up the necklace for Teyla to see. It was a plain silver chain with a silver heart hanging on it. Kojhah placed it around Teyla's neck and fastened it. It rested nicely against her collar bone.

"My father gave it to me before he died and I became Neith's personal servant." Kojhah explained. "I want you to have it. I am not permitted to wear it. You have been unnecessarily kind to me. Neith has never been as kind as you are. I am sorry that you are to become Neith's new host, but it is something I want you to have to remember your previous life. Now you should go before you are truly considered late." Kojhah scooted the speechless Teyla out the door to a jaffa that stood waiting for her.

The jaffa escorted Teyla to the mess hall that Tomen had before eaten in. Hotep was waiting for Teyla, sitting at the table in a leisurely fashion. Teyla scowled at him and defiently remained stanting when Hotep had offered her a seat.

"You are an amusing one." Hotep chuckeled. "Neith's previous host had been extremely obedient. Come now. You must be hungry." Teyla refused but her stomach growled and gave her away. Hotep laughed at this and tossed some fruits onto her plate. "Sit. You are hungry. Don't worry, it's not poison. Why would we want to poison Neith's new host?" Teyla cautiously sat down, her eyes never leaving Hotep. She merely picked at her food and ate very little.

After two agonizingly slow hours, Hotep announced that dinner was over. Two jaffa seized Teyla by her arms and, despite her struggles and screams, would not let her go. They dragged the reluctant woman to another room where an altar stood by the far wall. From a curtained off area on the right, an amazingly beautiful woman jaffa, wearing a skimpy black outfit that showed her mid-driff, emerged and stood next to the altar. Teyla was dragged up to it.

The jaffa held her steady as Hotep stood in front of her. He held up his right hand on which a hand device was placed. It glowed and he waved it across Teyla's forehead. She immediately fell limp and the jaffa hoisted her up onto the altar. She was placed on her stomach and the woman jaff, stood by her head.

A mature goa'uld slithered out from the womb on her stomach and crawled onto Teyla's back. It writhed around a little before it dived into her neck and embedded itself into her skin. Teyla let out a cry of pain before she suddenly sat up and her eyes glowed.

A/N- Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I'm an evil writer! But I can't help it! I love cliffies! Well there you have it. Chapter four. Hopefully chapter five will be up by the weekend.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Not Quite What I Was Hoping For

Camy- I love John and Teyla too. They are so perfect for each other. Thank you so much!

Cpt. Ritter- I'm glad your threat continues and thanks for the advice.

OMGirl- I know! Here's the next 'chappy'.

saberwolf3- Sorry but I am just a naturally evil person. Thanks for reviewing!

**ch. 5 Not Quite What I was Hoping For**

Teyla's eyes glowed. She looked around her and saw Hotep standing near her.

"Hotep." Her voice came out low like a Wraith's voice, but a lot smoother. "My first prime jaffa. Have we made it to Atlantis yet?" Hotep bowed before her as she stood up.

"Not yet but we are on our way. I thought you would want to wait until you took a new host before we captured the city." Neith stared down her nose at him.

"You were wise to wait. And what of the tok'ra?"

"She is locked up. I thought you would want to get information out of her. So I had her detained but not harmed. So that you may use your own method of interrogation." Neith let out a slow, malicious smile.

"You were wise to do so. You have my thanks for seeing to mine and the ships needs while I was not able to. I am very pleased. However, there is one issue we must discuss. I have found out from my new host about an enemy called the Wraith." Neith told Hotep all about the Wraith and how Teyla could communicate with them.

"So what should we do?" Neith walked a few steps away, considering what should be done.

"I have not decided yet. They would over power us in no time. I do not believe we should make an enenmy out of them. It would be best if we avoided them at all costs. But they seem like they would make good hosts." Neith smiled. "Perhaps if we capture one..." She let her sentence fall away and abruptly changed her mind. "No. They are too dangerous. They can suck out ones life with only their hand. It would not be wise."

Hotep had finally stood up and walked over to where Neith stood. "Would you like to address your jaffa my queen. They will be wanting to see their goddess after so many days." Neith nodded.

"Yes. I should. Thank you Hotep. Please gather my jaffa around the chaapa'ai." Hotep bowed again and rushed off to please Neith.

o

John walked into the Puddlejumper where his rescue team was getting ready. Lieutenant Miller was seated behind the controls looking like he was about to be fed to the Wraith, and Major Lorne sat next to him, trying to not show how nervous he was. Cadman, Bates and Carson stood in the back, loading up on weapons. Bates and Cadman were trying not to scream in frustration as Carson kept protesting to his going. Ronon stood just outside the Jumper trying last minute to teach Terras how to shoot a P-90. And Rodney was munching on a power bar.

"John?" Elizabeth had suddenly appeared at the rear hatch.

"Elizabeth I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." John stood defiantly with his arms crossed against his chest. Elizabeth stepped into the Jumper with a pained look in her eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch this interaction.

"John, I'm not going to stop you. I just came to wish you good luck." She turned her head away from him. "And good bye."

John froze. It took him awhile, but he finally got over the shock enough to speak. "What are you talking about? I'm coming back. So are the rest of us." Elizabeth stared at him increduously. "What makes you think we aren't coming back?"

"Colonel Caldwell didn't tell you?" John looked at her dumbly.

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth's shoulders sagged, bearing the unfortunate weight of having to be the bearer of bad news. She suddenly knew how it felt to have to tell someone face-to-face that one of their family members had just died.

"When you get back, Caldwell is having Teyla shipped off to the mainland and you sent back to Earth to be court-martialed." Elizabeth averted his eyes.

"For what?" By now, Ronon and Terras had moved into the Jumper and were pretending not to listen as they finalized all of the preperations.

"Well he's court-martialing you for insubordination and disobeying a direct order." John swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"And why Teyla?" He croaked in a small voice.

"Teyla is being sent back to the mainland because she's, quote, 'a liability and a distraction to the team.'" John's eyes narrowed and his lips were pressed together so tightly together that they were compacted into a pencil-thin line. He picked up a radio and threw it at the wall with such force that it caused everybody to jump away in fear.

"John!" Terras cried from behind him. He turned to see her scared eyes pouring into his. In that instant he knew, no matter what he did, nothing would change anything. He realized how lucky he was that Caldwell was letting him go on this mission. The consequences would have to wait until they got back.

"Let's go." John gruffly ordered. Everyone jumped at the order and said their good byes to Elizabeth before closing the rear hatch and powering up the Jumper.

The ship was halfway out of Atlantis' atmosphere and everyone was deadly silent before Bates had decided to bring up an extremely important issue.

"Sir, how are you- how are we going to rescue Teyla once we get on that ship?" John didn't turn to look at him, he just stared out the window as he answered.

"Well we are going to take out any jaffa that get in our way and find Teyla. Then we'll bring her back to the Jumper and go home. Got it?" Bates rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sir with all due respect, Teyla is a goa'uld. We can't just pick her up and hope she'll come with us peacefully. We have to face the possibility that we will probably have to take her by force. And then we have to figure out a way to remove the goa'uld from her-" John silenced Bates with a glare as he slowly turned to look at him.

"What are you really doing here, Bates? Because it's obvious that you don't like Teyla and don't really care if we rescue her or not." Bates didn't hesitate to respond.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything audacious to compromise Atlantis or this team. You can't let your personal feelings get in the way, Sir." John stared icily at him. He kept staring until Lieutenant Miller announced that they were approaching the mother ship.

"Okay. Cloak the Jumper and locate the glider bay. McKay," Rodney looked up. "Override the commands and get us in there." McKay grabbed his laptop and started working on this simple task. Within five minutes, he had opened the bay and worked it so that no one on board would realize it unless they were inside the bay which would be the cause of their deaths.

Miller manouvered the Jumper into the bay and McKay closed the doors.

"Fly a safe distance away and stay cloaked. Don't come back until I radio you." John said to Miller. He then said to McKay, "Are you sure you'll be able to getting the doors opened from the inside? Maybe you should stay."

"Please, Colonel." He replied egotistically. "It would be a piece of cake. It's just a matter of Miller getting here in enough time so that no one walks in there while the doors are opened. And I'm going." John nodded.

"I hope so. Let's move out." It seemed as if Sheppard and his team were appearing out of thin air as they stepped out of the cloaked Jumper with their weapons raised. They passed maybe twenty gliders as they covered the distance to the air locked interior door and shut it tightly. John radioed Miller to tell him he was clear to leave as soon as McKay got the doors opened.

"Go ahead Lietenant." McKay said into his own radio. "Don't forget to radio us once you've left the glider bay and again once you've returned."

"Gocha. Go ahead and close the doors. I'm gone. Miller out at 1630 hours."Johnordered McKay to put the laptop away and get out his weapon after he had finished. He then took point and turned the safety off on his P-90.

They cautiosly walked down hallway after hallway for half an hour, the only sounds they made came from their footsteps and the faint beeping of the life signs detector in John's hands.

After another half an hour of walking and not meeting up with any jaffa, they came to a storage room with crates of Zats and staff weapons. The team stopped in there to get a better surveilance of the ship. John easily recalibrated the detector to show the entire level they were on. Over fifty red dots blinked inside a gate room not far from where they stood now. All of the dots seemed to be standing around one dot in particular. John guessed Teyla.

"Alright. It looks like Teyla has already become a goa'uld and is making a little speech to her jaffa." John addressed the room. "I suggest we wait here until she has only a few guards and then we take her.

McKay, Bates, Terras, and Carson, you four are going to remain here while the rest of us get Teyla. We'll come back and get you when we are ready to leave. If anything happens to us, you are to radio Miller and get the hell out of here. McKay you have the other life signs detector so you won't be going out blindly. Stay hidden in case anyone else comes in here. We'll radio in one hour. If we don't return in two hours-"

"Then we'll come rescue your sorry butts." Terras stated obviously.

"Negative. If we don't return in two hours without having contacted you, you are to leave. Understand?" He was answered with murmured replies of 'yes sir' and and 'understood'. "Good." He looked down at his detector and noticed many of the jaffa leaving the room. He saw a few heading this way and ran to the back of the room. "Get down and hide! There are four jaffa heading this way!" He said as he dived behind a large stack of crates. The others followed suit. He turned off the detector and shoved it in his pocket.

The door wooshed opened and as promised, four jaffa clanked in. They each grabbed a crate and began stacking them outside the room. John was afraid the jaffa would find them but thankfully they stopped taking the crates after they had gotten sixteen piled outside. More jaffa came and helped the four carry the crates away. They left and closed the door.

John released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He sat up and saw everyone peeking up around the crates. When he was sure the jaffa were really gone, John pulled out the life signs detector and turned it back on. There were still many jaffa in the gate room. It appeared that Teyla was still there as well. John didn't tear his eyes away from it until he saw what he thought was Teyla leave the room with a relatively small guard of jaffa. Only three or four accompanied her.

"Teyla is heading to the next level up. She's only got three or four jaffa with her. We should head out." John took point and was followed by Ronon, Cadman, and Lorne. They started walking down the hallway to the nearest stairwell. They ducked into the closest room every time a jaffa came down the hall they were in.

"She should be right here." John said, indicating the room they were standing in front of. "There are two jaffa with her. We should be able to take them by force." He signaled for them to follow him in.

Sparks flew as bullets hit the metal armor of the jaffa. Since they were taken by surprise, John easily over powered them. For a split second, it was just him and Teyla in the room. To John, the second lasted for hours. He stared into Teyla's eyes with a hopeful expression. His hope was quickly diminished when Teyla's eyes glowed.

Ronon, Cadman, and Lorne came in and kept their weapons pointed at Neith. John reluctantly kept his raised.

"Teyla?" John asked harshly. Neith smiled.

"You amuse me humans." She said in her low voice. Neith stepped closer to John. "You were very close to my host." She examined his face from where she stood. "Perhaps you will make a good host for Meret, my beloved." What happened next happened so fast that no one could have been prepared for it.

Over ten jaffa came in from all sides of the room. Their staff weapons were on and pointed at the four intruders.

"Well this wasn't exactly what I had planned." John quiped as he lowered his weapon.

"Jaffa! Kree!" Neith cried. She instructed the jaffa in goa'uld before leaving and slamming the door behind her. One jaffa pulled out a zat gun and shot all four of the team. They each passed out on the floor.

A/N- Okay so I've lost my voice and can now devote all of my time to writing the next chapter! Now doesn't that purple button look mighty tempting?


	6. A Dying Hope

A/N- Okay I'm really really really really really really sorry this took so long! School caught up with me! This chapter is kind of a break from all the action. Anyways, thanks to the following reviewers:

OMGirl- Thanks. Fortunately it only lasted two days. But then school work caught up with me. I'm sorry this took so long!

Cpt. Ritter- Yes. They just can't keep out of it. I was dissapointed too. They should have at least had a little friendship between the two. Now Teyla and Ronon are buddies. Now I like Ronon, but if the writers are going to put those two together, he has got to go.

Jenn R- I hate when my computer doesn't update. I hope you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too. I hope your computer will let you _read_ this one!

Camy- I hope I didn't have you begging for too long. I'm so glad you like it.

**ch. 6 A Dying Hope**

John slowly cracked his left eyes opened. He couldn't see much so he opened both eyes wide. Bad idea. He quickly squeezed them shut again. After a minute, he chanced opening them again. When he adjusted to the light, he noticed Ronon sitting up in the corner of the cell. Cadman and Major Lorne were still laying on the floor unconscious with their arms and legs placed in awkward angles as if they were thrown in. Cadman was half under the bench near the door.

John scooted over to where Ronon sat silently, trying not to wake Lorne and Cadman. Ronon sat impassively with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been awake?" John asked groggily.

"Not long." He answered shortly.

"They took all our stuff." Ronon turned to look at him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." John smirked.

"You've been hanging around me too much." He looked down at his left wrist. "They took my watch." Ronon rolled his eyes in his own gruff, Ronon way.

Major Lorne was starting to stir. After turning over several times on the floor, he slowly opened his eyes as John did just five minutes ago. When he saw John and Ronon, he sat up and held his head in his hands.

"What happened?" He said from behind his palms.

"Well," John said annoyedly. "It _looks_ like we were captured." Lorne took his hands away from his face.

"How long have we been out?"

"Gee, I couldn't tell you cuz it seems that _somebody_ stole my watch!" John sarcastically replied.

"You've been hanging around McKay too much." Rononcommented after a pause. Over near the front of the cell, a loud thud was heard and a squeal followed.

"Cadman!" John crawled over to the curled up Lieutenant. "Are you okay?" She slowly sat up, this time avoiding the bench.

"Ow." She moaned, massaging her forehead. "Yeah. I'm fine. How long have we been out?"

Sheppard glanced frusteratedly at his wrist and then at Ronon who glared back and said calmly, "Let it go."

"It's probably been over two hours." Lorne said resignedly. John brought his knees up to his chest.

"Then they should have left by now." He said, knowing deep down that it wasn't true.

"They haven't." Ronon confirmed.

"I know." John admitted. "If they were smart they would have though. There's no way we'll be able to save Teyla." John restd his head on his knees. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. The other three respectfully looked away from him as he allowed two tears to escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

o

Back in the store room, Terras and Bates stood watch while Rodney and Carson carried on a muffled conversation behind some crates.

"They're in trouble." Terras said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know?" Bates gruffly said back. "It's only been an hour and a half."

"I can feel it. And I know John wouldn't just forget to radio us."

"We still got time. Then we gotta go." Terras stared in shock at him with her mouth hanging open. How could he be so inclined to leave them?

"You hate Teyla because John loves her." She stated, much to the anger of the man beside her. Behind them, Rodney and Carson had stopped their conversation to listen to this exchange.

"Teyla is a liability." Terras shook her head.

"You never really got to know Teyla did you?" He didn't answer. "If you ever did, you would see that she is a wonderful person who despises the Wraith and would _never_ intentionally do anything that would put anyone in danger."

"That's exactly right. She would never do anything _intentionally_. We don't know if the Wraith can connect to her without her connecting to them and see what we see. She could unknowingly be feeding information to the Wraith."

"No. Sure on some level you think that. But that's not the real reason you don't trust her." Bates rolled his eyes. He was getting really tired of this game.

"Enlighten me. Why do I hate Teyla so much, _Doctor_?" He put an emphasis on doctor to show her how sick he was of her acting like she knew what everyone was feeling all of the time.

"You don't hate her. Deep down, I know you don't. But you don't trust her. And I think that's because you think she will 'distract' Colonel Sheppard from his job if they ever have a relationship. You're afraid that one day, when the Colonel is supposed to have your back, he will be too 'distracted' and you or someoneelsewill get killed or seriously injured." Bates didn't answer. He knew she was right but he would never admit it.

"Try the radio." He commanded, changing the subject. Terras only glared more at him.

"You're worse than Colonel Caldwell." She said coldly and turned on her radio, only to be met by static.

A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short but I felt I needed a breather chapter. I had too much going on right after another. The next chapter will be longer and with more action. And again I'm sorry this took so long!If you forgive me, please review!


	7. A Lost Hope

Cpt. Ritter- I've forced myself to sit down and write this one! I must sayI much preferthe second thought to the first one. I can't wait to read your fics. Especially the Sheyla one! Hope you like this chapter.

OMGirl- I'm so glad I've been forgiven! Thank you soooooo much for your review!

Camy- I could never forget my fics! Okay. Maybe I did sort of forget about my CSI story. But I'm working on it! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**ch.7 A Lost Hope**

Elizabeth sat behind her desk trying to finish her reports. But no ammount of tedious paperwork could keep her from worrying about her friends. No. They had become more than friends in these past two years. They were her family. And she hated to think that they weren't coming back. _No_. She scolded herself. They _will_ come back. They've gotten out of far worse situations before. But in her heart she knew they wouldn't. And it made her sick to think about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Colonel Caldwell came in without waiting for Elizabeth to even look up. She refused to say anything to him. So he started talking.

"He's not coming back." Elizabeth didn't respond. "I just think you should realize that he went on a suicide mission. He knew he wasn't going to come back and he took some very good people with him. Sergeant Bates especially will be missed. He was a very fine officer." Elizabeth glared at him. How dare he? "I just want you to know that what Colonel Sheppard did was very selfish. He's going to get those people killed up there. All for his lover girlfriend."

Now Elizabeth was mad. Her desk creaked ever so softly as she stood up and leaned across it so that her face was mere inches from Caldwell's. Her death-glare that she had only used once on Kavanaugh when Sheppard's team was stuck in the stargate marred the beautiful features of her face.

"Get out." Her voice was no louder than a whisper but it delivered the message better than it would have had she been screaming it. Caldwell defiantly stood in place. "How _dare_ you talk about Colonel Sheppard that way. In all the time I've known him, he has _never_ done anything to put _anyone_ in danger. He would give his life for anyone on Atlantis with only one regret: That he couldn't do it for everybody." She allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips. But as she was skilled at this, it did not minimize the severity of her words. "But he wouldn't for you. At least not anymore. Now get out of my office before I have to get someone to forcibly remove you."

Caldwell, stunned to his bones, glared back at her and allowed only three words to escape his lips before he left, "You'll regret this."

Once he was gone, Elizabeth sank back into her chair and buried her face in her hands. Deep beneath the layers of her heart, she knew that John, Terras, Ronon, Lorne, Cadman, McKay, Carson, Bates and Teyla were not coming home.

o

Neith lay on her back in a chaise lounge in a room right next to her own. Her mind was going over all of Teyla's thoughts. One name kept coming up, John Sheppard. Neith contemplated this. It appeared that she had feelings for him. A mental image came up behind her closed eyes. The man who tried to capture her!

Neith sat up. This could be good for the both of them. The idea circulated around as Teyla mentally shouted 'no' to it over and over. Her fingers snapped and Kojhah immediately came to her side.

"I need to change my clothes. I have an idea that I have been contemplating since those Tau'ri tried to capture me. Fetch the gown I wore when I joined with my beloved Meret." Kojhah obeyed and went into the next room. She returned holding a golden silk dress with a white, short sleeved, figure-hugging top that ended just past her breast.

Kojhah, feeling extremely disheartened as she watched the woman who could have been her friend rip her necklace off and throw it on the lounge, dressed Neith in the gorgeous gown and slipped white strappy heels on her feet.

Next Neith ordered Kojhah to go away and called for Hotep. Within seconds, Hotep was standing in front of her, ready to give his life if asked.

"How may I serve you my lovely queen?" Neith basked in this adorement and smiled fondly at Hotep.

"I have found a host for my beloved. You will bring me the vessel in which the Tollen placed Meret after he was removed from his previous host seven months ago."

Hotep bowed his head. "Yes my queen." And he marched from the room. He returned several minutes later carrying a tank of water that held a single deviant goa'uld symbiote.

"Now bring me the one called Sheppard."

o

No one dared to say a word. When the jaffa Hotep came for John, he got upsilently and allowed two guards to tightly grab his arms and lead him away from their cell. Ronon, of course,sent daggers flying at the jaffa, Cadman gazed sadly at the strong, sensitive man being led away, and Lorne watched hopelessly at their retreating backs. John didn't dare look back. He couldn't look at their faces, knowing this was the last time he would see them, knowing he had failed them.

John was brought to a lavishly decorated room with lots of gold. Gold walls, gold material on the curtains and furniture, gold everything! How he would hate gold forever after this!

Sitting comfortably on a chaise lounge, was Teyla. Or at least, she looked like Teyla. Her eyes glowed as she stood up and walked over to where he was being held by the jaffa.

Even with her three inch shoes, Teyla still only reached his nose. John thought about this and only just now realized how short she was. Neith looked him up and down. She seemed pleased from the look on her face.

"You will make a suitable host." She nodded to the jaffa holding him and they forced him to his knees. Their grip tightened on his arms. When they let go, he would have ugly bruises where they were holding him. Neith strutted over to a cabinet behind her, swinging her hips as she walked. She opened the drawer and pulled out a hand device. She slipped it onto her hand and walked back over to where John knelt.

"Teyla?" John begged, panicking. He knew what that was. She was either going to kill him or sedate him so he could be implanted with a goa'uld. Neith's step faultered. But a second later her eyes glowed again and she regained her composure. "Teyla please don't do this." He begged again. But this time she smiled. A malicious grin that showed all her teeth and reminded John of the Chesire cat.

"Your attempts are vain. You will not succeed." With that she raised her hand with the glowing hand device to his forehead. It was the most peculiar sesation he had ever felt. John was limp in the jaffa's grasps yet he was still acutely aware of his senses and what was going on.

One jaffa bent his head down to his chest, no longer enablingJohn to see in front of him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Neith walk around behind him. Then he felt the most unimaginable pain he had ever experianced. He wanted to scream out but the hand device prevented him from doing so. John vaguely remembered falling to the floor before he blacked out from the pain.

Neith watched the man fall to the floor as Colonel John Sheppard, and rise as her beloved, Meret. His eyes glowed as he smiled at her.

o

Carson and Rodney watched, horrfied, as Bates and Terras wrestled each other on the floor. It had started when Bates announced they were leaving. Terras had decked him in the head. They lost their grips on their P-90's and they clattered to the floor, one spilling out its ammo. Bates had grabbed Terras' hair and shoved her up against the wall, almost strangling her from his grip on her throat. Gasping for air, Terras kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over, letting her go.

Terras kicked her leg high up, striking Bates in the stomach once more. He regained his posture and grabbed her right arm, twisting it behind her back. Terras fell to her knees and Bates pushed her onto her stomach. He grabbed her other wrist and held both together. She writhed beneath his grip but he held fast. Using the strap that clipped his P-90 to his vest, Bates unclipped it and tied tightly around her wrists. When he was done, he gagged her with a handkerchief from his pocket.

She flopped around like fish on dry land for awhile. She finally admitted defeat after ten minutes and resolved to glare as hard as she could at Bates.

"If either of you touch her, you'll be sorry." Bates warned the Doctor and the scientist. They nodded simultaneously. Bates turned on his radio and told Miller to come to pick them up. He then turned to McKay. "Get that door opened." McKay nodded and pulled out his laptop but something caught his eye. He pretended to be opening the doors but kept one eye trained on Terras. When Bates had turned around, she twisted her arms around until one had gotten free.

Bates was still oblivious to Terras as she silently snatched up one of the P-90s. He now lay on the floor. Terras tossed the empty weapon back onto the floor and picked up the one that still had ammo in it.

"That was some hit!" Rodney exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't play baseball?"

"What's baseball?" She said after untying the gag and shoving it back into Bates' pocket.

"Never mind."

Carson bent down and checked Bates' pulse and felt the lump on the back of his head. "He won't be getting up anytime soon."

"McKay, get those doors open now."Terras ordered.

"But-" He protested.

"Do it." McKay wasted no time. "Come on in Miller." She said into her radio when McKay signaled it was done. She turned to the doctors. "Let's get him to the cargo bay."

They met no resistance during the twenty minute walk from the storage room. Terras took lead while the other two half carried, half dragged Bates. When they got to where the Jumper was waiting, they saw Miller stand outside looking very anxious.

"What took you so long?" He asked when they got close enough to hear him.

"We called from the storage room." Terras set her P-90 down and took the unconscious Sergeant from Carson and Rodney. She dragged him inside the Jumper and dumped him on the floor. Then she came back out and picked up her P-90 again.

"What are you doing?" Carson said when he saw her clip the gun to her vest and turn the safety off.Terras ignored him.

"Miller, you are to take the Jumper and Bates back to where you were. That's an order. Come back when we call you." Miller nodded almost automatically. "Do you have any explosives?"

"C-4. Yeah. In the box under the seat." Terras went back in the Jumper and, stepping over the human carpet, dragged the heavy box from under the seats. She threw the lid off and made a pile of the C-4 next to the box. She had about ten in her pile when Miller stopped her.

"What?" She said aggravatedly.

"That's enough to blow this ship up twice." Terras reluctantly put a few back and shut the box again then slid it back under.

"Let's go." She picked up the C-4 and handed some to both McKay and Carson. She put her own stock in her vest and started to leave. McKay and Carson followed her without a second thought. Once they closed the interior door, McKay opened and closed the exterior one and they set off to rescue the rescue team.

A/N- My doesn't that purple button look exceptionally gorgeous? Click it and you'll get a digital cookie.


	8. Rescuing the Rescue Team

OMGirl- I'm just glad you're not waiting with knives and pitch forks ready to shishkabob me if it takes to long to update. Thanks for you're wonderful reviews!

Cpt. Ritter- I know! I'm evil aren't I? Mwahaha! This chappie isn't that bad.Mostly romance.And you get this chapter a day early. Well, since I didn't post it until twenty of ten you probably won't read this till tomarrow. Oh well. Thanks for the compliment!

**ch. 8 Rescuing the Rescue Team**

Terras cautiously stalked the halls of the mother ship. It felt good to be in charge for once. Maybe not under the circumstances, but still, it's a really cool feeling to be able to boss people around!

Behind her, Terras heard someone fall. She turned aroud and saw McKay laying on his stomach. He looked up. "Sorry. Tripped." He was about to pick himself up when he heard voices coming from underneath the wall.

"C'mon McKay. We don't have that much time." Terras walked over and held out her hand to help him up but McKay held out his finger.

"Wait. I think this is one of those walls that can become doors because there's a tiny crack at the bottom. I think I hear Sheppard's voice!" Terras bent down and listened too. She could almost hear him. But the voice was so low that it couldn' have been. Then someone elses voice and then she heard footsteps coming near the door.

"Run!" Terras whispered. She grabbed McKay's hand and yanked him up and into room next to the one they stood in front of. They just made it in when the wall/door opened and a terrifying sight came out.

o

Neith smiled at the sight before her. Her beloved Meret now had a host. "Leave us." Neith said to the jaffa. They dutifully left the two of them alone.

Meret gazed at her fondly. "You have a new host my love." John's voice was lower than usual as Meret spoke.

"One of my servants was a Tok'ra spy and killed my previous host. Hotep was able to salvage my body and preserve it until he found this one." Meret smiled.

"This host is much more beautiful than your last one. Even though all your hosts are beautiful, I love this one the most." Her joy of his flattery showed as she smiled a full grin.

"Shall we join in marriage as we do whenever we get new hosts now?"

"I will get Hotep to join us." Neith shook her head.

"No. You must dress. I will tell Hotep." Meret nodded. He reached up and touched her face gently before pulling her to him. Their lips met in fiery, passionate kiss. When they parted for air, John and Teyla's minds were dead silent. This had been something they both had wanted and it felt nice, but they each felt like they were taking advantage of the other even though neither was in possession of their own body. Meret moved in to kiss her again but Neith put her hand onto his chest to stop him.

"Not yet. We should join before we reach Atlantis. Then we can take it as one. Let us not dawdle. We shall have the rest of our lives to live out on Atlantis with no cares and no Tau'ri or goa'uld to bother us." Meret smiled at the thought.

"Yes. The only Tau'ri we shall see will be our slaves." Neith reluctantly let go of Meret. She walked away to let him change. On her way out, Neith sent Kojhah to find Yuri, Meret's personal servant, and send him to help Meret.

o

Meret waited patiently with Hotep and Yuri at the base of the Stargate for Neith. All of their jaffa were standing around the gate to witness the joining. Meret had changed his clothes to an elegant gold and white robe.

Neith entered with Kojhah right behind her and the crowd of jaffa parted for her to walk through. She had added a plain white veil to her outfit and a hand device rested on her left hand. Meret had one placed on his right.

Kojhah followed Neith up to where Meret stood. The two goa'uld activated the hand devices and put them together. It created a beautiful gold light that shined throughout the room. After a minute they deactivated the devices and handed them off to each's servant who took them and walked down the four steps to where the army of jaffa stood. Neith slipped her hands into Meret's.

"All you jaffa bear witness to the sixth joining of Meret and Neith." Hotep announced and motioned to his 'gods'. They joined their hands together. "Neith," Hotep had done this so many times that he had memorized what he was supposed to say. "Bow down before your god and speak of your love for him." Neith kneeled down and looked up into Meret's smiling eyes.

"My god Meret, you have bestowed upon me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. You gave me life. Before I found you I did not know what that meant. Now I know _and_ understand it. I never want to be without you by my side. We will conquer Atlantis together and have _life_ together. I love you." When hotep gestured, Neith stood up again.

"Meret, bow down before your goddess and speak of your love for her." Meret kneeled.

"Neith my goddess, you are vibrant and loving to all things. I am lucky enough to be the one you hold dear in your heart. You are smart and I want to never be apart from you. You gave me a chance to love and be loved in return. I hope you accept my invitation to spend the rest of your life with me." Meret stood when Hotep gestured.

"Now you will repeat the words of Mut, goddess of marriage and creation."

Meret spoke first. "Until death parts us, I will love you from the depths of my soul."

Neith followed. "Until death parts us, I will love you from the depths of my soul." Despite the fact that they were being held hostage in their own bodies by the goa'uld, the words of Mut really touched John's and Teyla's heart. They realized without thinking how similar the vows were to each other. They could almost repeat them word for word to one another.

"As first prime of Meret and Neith, I announce that our two gods be joined in marriage for life. Does anyone object to this?" No jaffa spoke out. Meret and Neith looked out over the crowd, daring anyone to speak. "I now will tie the sacred ribbon of marriage around Meret's right, and Neith's left hand."

The couple held their joined hands up higher and Hotep tied a long white ribbon around them.

"Let it be known on this fourteenth day of the ninth moon, that our gods, Meret and Neith are joined for life in marriage for the sixth time. You will seal this union with a kiss." Meret bent down to Neith's level and kissed her. The kiss was softer and sweeter than the one they shared in the lounge room.

Hotep untied their hands but they still remained joined. Together, Meret and Neith walked out of the room and down the hall. When they passed the room next to the 'gate room', Meret thought he saw someone inside. But it was dark in there so he just brushed it off and continued down the hall with his bride.

o

"That was close." Carson said when the army of jaffa had passed the room they were hiding in.

"No." Terras moaned. "It can't be."

"What?" McKay asked.

"You didn't see?" Had she really been the only one who saw?

"See what?" The two doctors said simultaneously.

"See John! He was walking with Teyla and he was wearing some kind of ceromonial robe and I think he's a goa'uld too!" Terras shouted hysterically. Carson went over and put his arms around her.

"Shh. Don't cry, love." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and onto Carson's shoulder where she rested her head. "Maybe you didn't see right. It _is_ dark in here." He reasoned. "That could have been anybody." Terras got a hold of her emotions and stood rigid.

"Let's go. We have to find everyone." She turned out of Carson's embrace and stormed out of the room. McKay and Carson had no choice but to follow her.

Terras was being less cautious than usual. Sh didn't check intersecting hallways to see if anyone was coming, she walked almost noisily and hurriedly, leaving the doctors who didn't know a thing about rescuing people to fend for themselves. They almost lost Terras once or twice.

Finally they came to a dead end hallway with a cell at the end. Rodney and Carson could breathe easier knowing that they were almost done as they had found three of the original rescue team inside.

Ronon jumped up when he saw Terras. "Get back." She ordered when he came up to the door. Terras pulled out one of the C-4 and stuck it to the bars. She put a timer on it and set it for twenty seconds. "Get down." Terras, Rodney, and Carson doubled back to the end of the hallway while the three prisoners crouched in the far corner.

Fire and Metal went in all directions. The explosion left a big hole in the bars that was just big enough for someone to fit through.

"I hope no one heard that." McKay said to himself as Ronon, Lorne, and Cadman stepped throught the hole. It _had_ been very loud.

Terras enveloped herself in Ronon's arms when he came over to her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. When they let go, Terras gave Ronon her extra magazine and ordered Rodney and Carson to give theirs to Lorne and Cadman.

When everyone had weapon, Terras took charge again. "I think John is a goa'uld. We need to capture him and Teyla alive. We can figure out how to remove the symbiote when we get back to Atlantis."

"How will we capture them?" McKay asked.

Terras stopped adjusting her P-90 strap and looked at him. She hesitated. "We'lljump offthat bridge when we come to it." She continued to fool with her strap.

"Right. Jumping off of bridges really isn't a successful way to solve a problem." McKay retorted. Sarcasm dripped from his words. Terras stared at him. The click of the safety on her P-90 being turned off echoed through the silent hall.

"It was a metaphor McKay." Cadman said without even batting an eye. Terras was holding her weapon up and if she shot it, it would have missed Rodney by a mere milimeter.

"Terras, let it go." Ronon put his hand on top of her gun and lowered it so it was aimed at the floor. She never stopped staring at McKay. "C'mon babe. Everyone's just a littleajitated right now. Forget about it." Terras lowered her gaze to where her P-90 was pointing.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Okay. Now let's get out of here before someone finds us."

A/N- Tell me whachya think!


	9. Almost Home

A/N-I'm really sorry about the wait! I know this sounds cliche but my computer was down and I couldn't figure out how towrite this chapter.

OMGirl- I guess I shouldn't let you anywhere near one then! Sorry if it's not soon enough! Thanks

Cpt. Ritter- Would you like the next chapter handed to you on a silver platter, Your Highness? I'm sorry if your demands were not met as quickly as you would have liked. But thanks!

Camy- Thanks! Yeah I can see your point. They do sort of.

sj- And continue I will.

**ch. 9 Almost Home**

Teyla sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks. _'How could he do this to me?'_ She thought. _'NO!'_ Teyla scolded herself. _'He would never do that on purpose.'_She needed to clear her head. So she stood up, wiped the tears from her face, and left the storage room she was in.

Many jaffa passed her but none of them noticed as she walked by. As they passed, they bowed and went on their way. Teyla walked around for maybe half an hour before she stumbled upon a dining hall of sorts. She was hungry and there was food sitting on one of the tables so she satisfied herself with foreign fruit for another hour.

Between each bite, she allowed herself to cry a little bit. She was so confused. Why would the goa'uld give up control? Teyla couldn't help but feel violated. Not because of the goa'uld, but because of what it had done.

_Flashback_

_Teyla slowly opened her eyes. The memories of what had happened slowly came into focus. She sat bolt upright in the bed. _'Oh no.'_ She thought. _'No! Why is this happening?'_ Teyla felt something on her arm. She looked down and saw a hand resting on her wrist._

_Her eyes were drawn up and rested on the familiar features of her C.O.. John slept peacefully and Teyla couldn't help but watch as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She gently pulled her arm out from under John's hand and slipped out of the bed._

_When she found her clothes, Teyla hurriedly put them on and silently darted out of the room so as not to wake John, or rather, the goa'uld._

_Teyla ducked into a storage closet nearby just as the tears were forming behind her eyes. She threw herself onto the floor and curled up into a ball, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes._

_End Flashback_

A sound was heard from behind her but Teyla didn't dare look up. She knew it was one of the jaffa and that she would be punished for having control of her body. So she let all of her tears out. All the emotions she was feeling rushed out of her in tired sobs. Teyla whipped around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

o

"Do you think it's a trap?" Ronon whispered to Terras as they watched the woman they thought was Teyla eating at the table.

"Maybe." She replied skeptically. "But Teyla doesn't even know we're on this ship. Unless John told her. But he probably thinks we left." Ronon glanced back at the rest of their team, all spread out along the corridor in case anyone came by.

"I think we should take her by force just in case." Ronon moved to stun her with a zat, but was stopped by Terras when Teyla started sobbing. Terras stood up and rushed over to Teyla, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Teyla?" She asked when the terrified woman looked around at her. When she saw it was Terras, Teyla stood up and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into Terras' shoulder. Terras embraced Teyla and shed a few relieved tears also.

"Thank you Terras! Thank you so much!" Teyla almost yelled when she let go of Terras.

"It's okay Teyla. Come on. We're going to get you out of here." Terras took Teyla's arm and led her to the corridor where Ronon stood waiting impatiently while Carson, Rodney, Lorne, and Cadman looked on eagerly.

"Teyla?" Ronon asked cooly. Teyla only nodded out of fear that she would start crying over the fact that he didn't believe it was her.

"Teyla?" Dr. Beckett came forward to check her over. "Do you have any idea why the goa'uld gave up control?" She shook her head.

"Well I don't much care right now, Doctor." Terras huffed. "I'm just glad that she's safe. And right now our main priority is getting John safe as well." She turned to Teyla. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Teyla nodded.

"I last saw him on the third floor up, in the fifth room next to the..." Teyla put her hand on her forehead. "I can show you." She said, unable to come up with the precise location.

"Okay." Terras rested her hand on Teyla's back and led her down the hall past the stares from Lorne, Cadman, and Rodney.

They walked slowly through the ship, passing almost no jaffa, and when they did, the six dived into the nearest room. They only had to shoot at a jaffa once.

As they walked, Teyla couldn't help but think about what her friends would think when they saw John in that bed, knowing she had been with him. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"You've been quiet." Cadman commented to Rodney. They walked in the back of the group, lagging behind purposely so they could talk without being overheard.

"It's just so strange. There is absolutely no way that the goa'uld would give up control unless it's a Tok'ra. And I just can't believe that. If it was she would know."

"You forgot if she's pregnant." Cadman added.

"True. But I have a hard time believing that too." She had to agree with that.

"You're probably right. But it's possible." And with that their conversation ended and they continued to walk in silence.

Teyla was spared the embarrassment of having to bring her friends into that room because they met John halfway to the room.

"Jaffa!" He cried before a blue energy surged through his body and knocked him unconscious.

"Let's get him and go!" Terras ordered, putting away her zat gun. It was only a matter of seconds before jaffa would swarm around them.

Ronon and Lorne half carried, half dragged John through the ship. Terras busied herself with putting C-4 behind the gold columns that lined this section of the wall. When she ran out of hers and everyone else's C-4, Terras set a timer for twenty minutes. That gave them plenty of time to get to the ship and get a safe distance away before the ship blew.

"McKay get those doors opened!" She ordered when they were only a few minutes from the cargo bay. He succeeded in doing so while jogging and Terras radioed Miller. When he radioed back, McKay closed them again. They reached the Jumper just when John was starting to wake up. Terras zatted him again and he was dumped onto the bench in the back of the ship.

"Terras." Bates growled as the team piled inside.

"Oh hello Sergeant. How's the head?" He glared as Terras smiled sweetly. Teyla was almost inside when she remembered something very important.

"Wait for me!" She yelled and she ran back out of the cargo bay.

"Teyla!" Terras called after her. "You only have nine minutes! Dammit." She turned quickly to the rest of the group. "I'm going after her. Wait for us. Leave if we're not back in eight minutes." And she ran to catch Teyla.

o

Kojhah sat patiently in her quarters, waiting to hear from her queen if she would be needed. She dared not pick up a book and read for fear that she wouldn't hear Neith calling. She thought she heard something but disregarded it as her imagination. She heard it again in thirty seconds and decided to investigate.

Kojhah stepped out of her quarters and into the corridor. She heard it again. It sounded like someone crying out something. Kojhah was about to go back to sitting when she heard it again, louder and clearer this time. It sounded like someone was crying her name.

"Kojhah!" She was sure of it now and followed the voice down the hall and into the next corridor.

"Kojhah!" Teyla yelled and embraced the girl in a hug and before Kojhah could respond. Teyla grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hall. "Hurry! We only have a couple of minutes!"

After running for what seemed like eternity, but was really only about a minute, the two women ran into a little snag.

"Stop!" A jaffa cried. They had no choice but to obey when they heard his staff weapon activate behind them. They turned around to see Hotep standing there. "I will not let Neith's host just leave." Teyla knew they were not going to make it out before the ship blew up. She let a lone tear escape for John.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Hotep suddenly gave a cry of surprise as he fell to the floor and blue electricity circled his body. Behind where he had been standing, Terras stood holding her zat gun.

"GO!" She screamed. The three wasted no time in sprinting down through the ship to the cargo bay. On their way, they passed the C-4 that had been put up and Terras stopped for a second to check the time left on one of them. "One and a half minutes!" She yelled, running after Teyla and Kojhah.

o

"We've got one minute till that C-4 goes off. I think we should go." Bates said impatiently in the Jumper.

"Give them a few more seconds." Ronon replied.

o

"Get the doors opened McKay!" Terras yelled as she darted into the cargo bay after Teyla and Kojhah. They managed to close the Jumper door just one second before the cargo doors opened.

"Fifteen seconds." Bates announced. Miller powered up the Jumper and it liffted off the ground.

"Come on, Lieutenant! We have got to go!" Major Lorne called. Miller flew the Jumper out of the cargo bay and into space. Behind them, a crash erupted from the mother ship and it exploded, the Jumper just barely escaped the burst that followed them.

A/N- I'm not going to be here all next week so if I don't get the next chapter up by friday, it won't be up till the monday after break. If I don't update before then, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

Dear Turkey King,

I'm thankful for all my wonderful reviewers who I just _know_ want to send me lots and lots of reviews for this chapter!


End file.
